Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for contraception in a man, in particular to a device for temporarily interrupting the sperm flow within the sperm ducts (ductus deferens or vas deferens) of a man.
Description of the Related Art
The options available to a man for birth control are the known condom, which still presents an element of risk, and the almost conclusive, but reliable, vasectomy. Vasectomy reversal is associated with a great deal of effort and is not always possible. This option is therefore usually chosen only after a man has had his desired number of children.
Recently, the number of men who have undergone a vasectomy years ago and now wish to have the vasectomy reversed due to a change in living situation has increased. According to press releases by various pharmaceutical companies, the development of hormonally active medicaments intended to influence the fertility of a man has been discontinued due to a lack of success.
Devices for temporarily interrupting the sperm flow are implanted in the sperm ducts in the man's scrotum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,107 describes a cylindrical vascular connector which is fitted around the sperm ducts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,528 describes a silicone cylinder that is to be introduced into the sperm ducts. To subsequently reverse the sperm duct blockage, in both cases a further operation is required.
Patent application PCT WO 2010/047644 A1 describes a very complicated technical solution, in which the sperm-carrying ducts are blocked by a sleeve that has to be implanted, which sleeve constricts the ducts and is operated by means of a pump device that also has to be implanted. Said pump device is supplied with energy and controlled from outside through the skin of the user. To this end, a remote control and an inductive energy transmitter are also necessary. The implantation is associated with a great deal of effort since, inter alia, at least a spinal anesthesia is necessary to eliminate pain. This leads to high surgery costs and to an increased health risk for the patient. The large number of different mechanical, hydraulic and electronic components required for said device moreover increases the risk of technical failure, and further energy costs are incurred for operation of the device.
The patent DE 19909427 C1 describes a valve which is implanted in the sperm ducts of a man and can be felt through the user's scrotum and thus opened or closed by way of a switch lever. These valves are constructed in such a way that it is possible for the user himself to influence from outside his ability to conceive, without further surgical interventions.